Better Together
by goinback2hogwarts
Summary: Kurt returns to McKinley, but he doesn't do so alone. Blaine & Kurt enter McKinley together to face the hardships many gay teens face in high school. But they are not alone, can they handle this? Will the adventure bring them together or tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**_SSSOOOOO. HEY GUYS! THIS IS MY FIRST STORY IN A WHILE, AND I'M WRITING IT DIFFERENTLY THAN I USUALLY DO. I USED TO WRITE TWILIGHT FAN-FICS, BUT I HAVE SEEN THE LIGHT AND NO LONGER HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT FRANCHISE. NOW ITS ALL ABOUT GLEE :) ANYWAYS, I'M A BIG SHIPPER OF KLAINE (KURT & BLAINE) AND A BIG FAN OF THE ONE AND ONLY DARREN EVERETT CRISS! BUT I DECIDED THAT I WANT TO MAKE A FAN-FIC OF WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN (EVEN IF IT WON'T :P) BUT SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. FOR NOW IT IS RATED T FOR LANGUAGE, SUGGESTIVE COMMENTS, AND KISSING (HETERO&HOMOSEXUAL) IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC, THEN YOU SHOULD JUST STOP NOW, BECAUSE I'M STRAIGHT, AND A TEENAGE GIRL, BUT I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST THOSE OF OTHER SEXUALITIES. I THINK IT IS IMPORTANT FOR ALL PEOPLE TO FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE, AND BE LOVED BY. REGARDLESS OF SEXUAL ORIENTATION. SO PLEASE NO HATE IN THAT REGARD. IF IT IS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, SURE, BUT DON'T COMMENT IF YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MAKE CRUEL JOKES. I THINK KURT DESERVES TO BE HAPPY, AND THAT IS ALL THAT IS IMPORTANT. SO ENJOY GUYS! AND REVIEW PLEASE :)_**

Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He was sitting in the drivers seat of his black SUV, waiting for Blaine to come out his front door so they could go to school. I know you are probably thinking "why the hell is he so nervous? It's just another day at Dalton", but that isn't even a little bit true. Today is the first day of second semester, and Blaine and Kurt aren't returning to Dalton Academy, a all boys private school in Westerville. After leaving McKinley High, Kurt grew a very strong bond with the one and only Blaine Anderson, but he still missed his old friends in Glee a great deal. But still! Why is he doing this to himself, letting himself go back into the terror of McKinley High-School. Kurt sighed and leaned back in his chair and thought of the incident that caused the recent turn of events.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_He was sitting alone in the senior common's one day working on his trigonometry homework during his lunch hour. Normally this was the time he would sprint at top speed to the café where they all ate lunch so he could spend time with Blaine, his closest friend. But today he didn't feel like feeling the butterflies in his stomach, or the contagious laughter that was inevitable with Blaine. Kurt just wanted to be alone, he was having a rough time conforming to the Warblers, and the rest of Dalton Academy. He was used to being unique, and having to scream to get noticed, but at Dalton you were supposed to blend in._

_Kurts sat in the silence of the quiet room, the only sound was the scratching of his pencil against the notebook paper. He was relaxed, and mellow….that was until Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream" started blasting from his over-the-shoulder bag that was sitting on the floor. Kurt jumped and reached into his bag fishing out his iPhone. When he finally found it he saw that he has a new text message:_

_To Kurt:_

_Hey Kurt, where are you? I got you your favorite drink. Non-Fat Carmel Machiato._

_-Blaine_

_Kurt smiled down at his phone, but then frowned. He really REALLY wanted to get his drink….but he didn't know if he wanted Blaine to come by him. Eventually he gave in and texted Blaine back, saying he was in the senior commons._

_A few minutes later Blaine came into the room carrying two steaming cups of coffee and sat across the small table from Kurt. Kurt never looked up from his homework, and just continued to solve the complicated equations. Blaine patiently sat across from Kurt, wondering why he was so quiet. Soon, he became impatient and reached across the table, placing his hand on top of Kurt's hand, causing him to stop writing. Kurt stiffened, but quickly relaxed under Blaine's warm touch. He looked up under his eyelashes to see Blaine starring intently at Kurt's face, trying to understand what was happening in his friends mind._

_"You okay?" Blaine asked, voice cautious and laced with concern._

_Kurt looked back into Blaine's Carmel eyes, deciding whether or not he should be honest. But, before he could make a decision of which to choose, Blaine said "Tell the truth Kurt, don't lie to me."_

_Kurt frowned at this and looked down, breaking the trance he had been in. He tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. Then he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand. He looked looked at Blaine's hand on his own. Blaine noticed Kurt looking, and decided this would be a good way to comfort him. He intertwined his fingers with Kurt's, and continued to look at Kurt's face, which was hidden. But he saw Kurt's lips twitch at one side. Blaine took his other had and reached over, putting to of his fingers under Kurt's chin, causing him to look up._

_"Its about them again isn't it?" he asked._

_Kurt's eyes widened, surprised Blaine knew it was about The New Directions. He nodded slightly. Blaine sighed, and removed his hand from under Kurt's chin, but did not unintertwine their fingers. He looked away, trying to think of a way to make Kurt feel better._

_Kurt stared at Blaine, and decided he should tell him about the decision he made, and hope that he would accept it. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with the man he loved. Yes. Kurt was/is in love with Blaine Anderson._

_"Umm Blaine?" Kurt asked, Blaine immediately looked back into Kurt's baby blue eyes._

_"Yeah," he responded, eager to hear Kurt talk._

_"I—I have something important to tell you….about next semester," Kurt whispered, struggling to maintain eye-contact._

_Blaine's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, but he nodded for Kurt to continue._

_"I'm…um I'm…Not coming back to Dalton next semester." Kurt said quietly, looking away as soon as he saw the pain register in Blaine's eyes as the words left his mouth._

_Blaine quickly pulled his hand way leaving Kurt's limp hand on the table, and Kurt's broken expression. Blaine got up and stood in front of the table, his hands in his pockets. He took out his right and and pointed it up and looked as if he was about to say something, but he shut his mouth again a second later. He turned around and away a few steps, then he spun back around on his heels, and repeated his previous actions. This time, instead of turning around and walking away again he placed one of his hands on has face and rubbed circles on his temples trying to calm down slightly. Kurt just watched, worried about what was going to come out when he could speak._

_"Why?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking slightly from emotions._

_Kurt wished he had screamed it, or in any other way. He would handle the anger, but he wouldn't handle the fact that he had hurt Blaine._

_"i—" Kurt started, "I don't fit in here Blaine. I never have, I'm to unique, and I don't belong here. I belong there, With all the misfits."_

_Kurt smiled sadly as he reminisced about each of the glee-clubers, and how none of them fit completely with the rest of high school._

_Blaine removed his and from his face and looked to the side with his hands on his hips. He had a calculative expression on his face._

_"What about Karofsky?" Blaine asked with concern in his tone._

_Kurt shuddered at the name but spoke with strength in his voice, "I'll be fine. I have all my friends to stand up for me, he won't be able to lay a finger on me this time."_

_"But what if they can't protect you?" Blaine asked, his voice rising._

_Kurt looked up, surprised at Blaine's tone, "I—" Kurt started but he was cut off._

_"What if they are late coming out of footfall practice? What if Karofsky finds you on your way to your car? What if he HURT you?" Blaine asked in a voice laced with anger, hurt, and determination._

"No." He said, "No. I won't let that happen."

Kurt was now very confused, what would Blaine be able to do? He'd be at Dalton. But before Kurt could ask Blaine looked at him with his charming smile and said "I'm leaving too".

**END FLASHBACK**

Kurt sighed as he remembered the past event. He had tried several times to persuade Blaine to stay at Dalton, but he wouldn't change his stubborn mind. Not that Kurt didn't love the idea of having his best friend at the same school as him with all his friends, but he was worried about Blaine. Blaine had left his old school to go to Dalton because of bullying, and McKinley could be just as bad, if not worse for him. ESPECIALLY if he hung around Kurt.

Kurt sighed and rested his head on his steering wheel. All of a sudden he heard a knock on his passenger window. He looked up to see Blaine beaming at him from outside the door pointing at the locked door. Kurt smiled and unlocked the door. Blaine pulled open the door, throwing his messenger bag in the back seat, and shutting the door before him.

"Hey," Kurt breathed, taking a Blaine he'd never seen before.

Kurt knew Blaine no longer had to wear his Dalton uniform, but it was still odd that he was in casual clothes. And my god HIS HAIR, which was usually gelled down because of the uncontrollable curls…well lets just say it was anything but gelled today. His black hair was extremely curly, and he wore a turquoise v-neck t-shirt, and fitted dark denim jeans.

"Hey!" said Blaine excitedly, and he pointed at the clock that said it was already 7:40, "We should probably get going, we need to get to school. It starts at 7:50 right?"

"Damn!" Kurt said has he quickly pulled on the street and they began to race toward school.

* * *

**_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ASAP!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Blaine's Got Talent?

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed open the doors of McKinley High. His eyes wandered along the walls as he took in his surroundings. A slight pressure on his hand pulled him out of his trance. He quickly looked to the source of the pressure. Blaine smiled at him before pulling Kurt toward the main office slightly, and releasing his hand. Both the boys' hands tingled from the touch; Blaine had an embarrassed expression as he walked into the office.

Blaine looked over to the desk where a slight woman sat typing quickly on a computer. She had a very small frame, and red frizzy hair. The name-plate on her desk said she was Mrs. Sinclair, and she was wearing thick round glasses that made her eyes appear four times the normal size.

When she noticed she was no longer alone she smiled and looked up at the two boys and asked, "How can I help you two boys this morning?"

"Good morning Mrs. Sinclair, we are the new transfer students," Blaine said politely as he smiled back, "we were told to come here and pick up our schedules."

Mrs. Sinclair blushed slightly at the charming young man's polite behavior before she squeaked, "Oh!" and hurried out of the room saying, "I'll be right back with those schedules!"

She walked quickly into another room and closed the door. Blaine laughed a little and turned to look at Kurt, who was twirling a pencil around with his fingers. Frowning, Blaine walked over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder and asked if he was okay.

Kurt smiled slightly, turned to look at Blaine and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…nervous."

Blaine smiled and said, "It'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about," before giving him a brotherly one arm hug.

The door opened and the red-headed woman came back in. Both boys look up and turn to face the desk.

The woman stared at the two sheets of paper in her hand and said, "Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine smiles and says, "That's me."

She smiles and hands him his schedule before looking at Kurt's schedule and saying, "You must be Kurt Hummel, welcome back."

They both thank her as they turn to leave, looking at their schedules. Blaine opens the door and holds it open for Kurt as he studies his schedule. Once they are out of the office Kurt takes Blaine's schedule and looks for similar classes. He frowns down at the schedules and lets out a sigh.

"What is it?" Blaine asks, concerned.

"We only have lunch and trig together," Kurt says as he returns Blaine's schedule.

Blaine frowns as he takes it back and studies his classes again, "Well…I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

Kurt simply nods and starts looking for his locker. Blaine looks after him for a few minutes, fighting the impulse to chase after him, to protect him, before he begins to search for his own locker.

Blaine finally finds his locker, 519, after a never-ending walk down the hallways of McKinley. He looks at his schedule and swirled the lock around to enter the combination. He slips a few of his belongings into his locker along with his coat, and then he spun around and shut his locker.

He froze at the sight in front of him. A girl in a cheerleading uniform was leaning against a wall and starring at Blaine as if he was a piece of meat. She flipped her long black hair and strut toward the new boy who was standing alone at his locker. Blaine took a step back so he was pressed against his locker but kept his expression casual.

"Hey, you new here?" she asked flashing him a perfect smile as she gave him a once over, obviously liking what she saw.

"Yeah, it's my first day," he said flashing his own charming smile in response.

"Do you need help getting to your first class," she asked hoping they may have it together.

"Uh...yeah I actually do," he chuckled before continuing, "I have gym, can you tell me where to go?"

The girl grinned as if she won the lottery, "Yes, that's actually my first class too. Now come on, let's go," she said as she grabbed his bicep and began dragging him down the hallway.

Her hand tightened on his bicep, feeling the flexing of his surprisingly muscular arm. She walked fast, but Blaine easily kept up with her fast pace.

"Do you work out?" she asked as they hurried through the halls.

Blaine laughed, a little embarrassed, "Ha…um a little."

"Hmmm I'd say a little more than a little…" she said as she pushed him into the gym.

Blaine stumbled over his feet and looked up, embarrassed, as every head in the gym turned to him. The girl stepped around him and struts over to her fellow cheerleaders.

"Santana! You're late!" yelled a heavy-set woman who was now crossing the gym.

"I know, I was helping a new student," she said as she winked at Blaine, and the other girls giggled.

The coach approached Blaine, looking at her clipboard, "Blaine Anderson?" she asked.

Blaine nodded as he looked at his classmates, noticing no one was in their gym clothes yet. He sighed a sigh of relief that he wasn't that late.

"I'm coach Beaste, " said the heavy-set woman with a big smile as she shook Blaine's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine said flashing her a charming smile, as he shook her hand with a firm persuading grip.

Then she turned her attention to the class, "Okay kids. Get into your gym clothes. Mike? Get Blaine here his uniform."

The class made their way into the locker room, Blaine straying behind to try to see who Mike was. A tall boy with slightly spiked black hair waves him over. Blaine proceeded to walk over to him with his hands in his pockets as he nervously looked at all the other students. It had been such a long time since Blaine had gone to a public school, and being in one was both exciting and intimidating.

"Hey Blaine, I'm Mike Chang. I don't think we were formally introduced on Valentine's day," said the black haired boy as he shook Blaine's hand with a firm grip.

Blaine immediately recognized him and smiled as he shook Mike's hand, "Nice to meet you Mike. You're in the McKinley High Glee Club right?"

"Yeah that's me," Mike said with a grin.

"Kurt's told me so much about your fantastic dancing," Blaine said as the boys stood in front of each other.

Mike's cheeks reddened slightly as he muttered a thanks and proceeded to ask, "So you're one of the new transfers? I thought you loved Dalton, why'd you leave?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush now, "I umm…I—" but he was cut off by a squeal that came from the girls locker room.

Within seconds the one and only Rachel Berry flashed out of the locker room in her gym uniform and clung onto Blaine's chest in excitement. Blaine chuckled to himself and hugged the small girl back, eager that he didn't have to explain why he was at McKinley.


End file.
